The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia variabilis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dodahhypnore 19’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new container Dahlia plants that have a freely branching and flowering habit, dark-colored leaves, large attractive inflorescences and good postproduction longevity.
The new Dahlia plant originated from a cross-pollination in Hillegom, The Netherlands of two unidentified proprietary selections of Dahlia variabilis, not patented. The new Dahlia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands during the spring of 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since the spring of 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.